Emile Sauvinet
Sir '''Emile Sauvinet '''is a Breton knight from the kingdom of Farrun. Following a string of horrific cataclysms and gruelling military campaigns, including the short but brutal Farrun-Jehannan War and Farrun's subsequent defeat at Jehanna's hands, Emile became involved in stopping the Daedra wars, having been selected to be part of Lysilde Chenetoil's Covenant. Biography Early life Emile was born into the Sauvinet family, who were historically the castellans of Halen Castle, a fort on the north coast of the kingdom of Farrun. During his youth, Emile served as first the page and then the squire of Halen Castle's liege lord, Count Edouard Vanconne. When he was fourteen, only shortly after he became Count Edouard's squire, the Second Oblivion Crisis occurred; while serving Count Edouard during a battle, he unexpectedly found himself defending his lord from some Daedra. He proved himself a capable fighter and a loyal servant that day, and thus, when he came of age, he was granted knighthood. Upon being knighted, Emile was assigned as the ensign of Count Edouard's wartime company. Disaster Years By 5E 7, a successive string of continent-spanning catastrophes occurred that would send its population, Emile included, reeling. First came the Golden March. Then, Anax's incursion. Finally, the apocalyptic event known as the Darkest Night. In the span of less than a year, Emile lost many friends and family to death and madness, and he himself almost fell prey to the temptation of the Lau'ada. Though the Darkest Night only lasted six days, the event left him teetering on the brink. Following the end of the Darkest Night, Emile had only little respite, as only a few months later, the horrid impression left upon the people of Tamriel by the Lau'ada began to spark all sorts of squabbles. Orsimer tribes, fuelled by a newfound encouragement from their patron deity Malacath, had organised and began a serious offensive against Farrun. Count Edouard's company was part of the army that was sent to fend off the Orcs, and thus Emile found himself in a campaign against some of the most violent, bloodthirsty warriors in Tamriel. Once the largest wave of the Orsimer had been staved off, it became apparent that Jehanna had been attacked as well. The King of Farrun, in his hubris, estimated that this was their chance to strike, while Jehanna was weakened, ignoring the fact that his own army was battered and exhausted. Emile was among those who were pulled from the western front to partake in the invasion of Jehanna. The Farrun-Jehannan War in total lasted for only three battles; the last of them, the battle of Cloud Spring, was the bloodiest. Farrun's army turned out to be outnumbered by a Jehannan force that was far more battle-ready than anticipated, and the Farrun forces were decimated. Emile got injured in the fighting and lost his horse; in order to escape death, he fled the battle. After the battle ended and the war was thus lost for Farrun, Emile suddenly found himself alone, injured, and stuck in a land filled with soldiers that would kill him on the spot if they figured out he was from Farrun. Thus, Emile got rid of his uniform, and began a dangerous exodus through the warzone. Exhausted, injured, and suffering mentally from the horrors he had witnessed recently, he was forced to find his own way out of Jehanna, avoiding enemy soldiers, roving Orcs, Reachman tribes, and all manner of miscreants roaming the warzone. Joining the Covenant Emile spent about four days surviving in no man's land, until he was found by Lysilde. Though he was initially wary of her, as she had appeared out of nowhere and he had not seen anything non-hostile for a long time, he allowed her to take care of his injury, and when she explained to him that he had been singled out by a prophecy written in the Elder Scrolls, he agreed to join her Covenant to stop the Daedra wars. Once united with the rest of the Covenant in Cyrodiil, they travelled south by ship in search of the Rose of Dibella in the hidden city of Tenmaru, in Elsweyr. This was to be the first of nine divine artefacts that they would use to recreate the Amulet of Kings, so that they might banish the invading influences of the Daedric Princes. On board of the ship, Emile was led to believe that some of the crew were out to steal his belongings. Over the course of several days, this drove him to such paranoia that he eventually killed a deckhand by reflex when they got too close to him. Though he was freed by the other members of the Covenant once they arrived in Elsweyr, this strained what shaky relations had been built with the other members of the group, with some believing he was a malicious killer, others thinking (rightly) that he was a damaged soul in need of help. Personality and traits Emile is, in principle, a charming and outgoing, yet composed and calm person. Though not a master of courtesy and court chivalry, he is dutiful and loyal to his liege. He possesses the kind of intelligence one gains through effort; he is not a natural bookworm, but years of education while serving as a page have left him as knowledgeable as a nobleman ought to be. He has an astute fashion sense, and usually makes effort to stay up to date with the latest trends. His looks and reserved charisma allowed him to be a bit of a womaniser in his teens, though he left that behind when he went to war. However, as of recent, that charm has been repressed by symptoms of post-traumatic stress. While fending for himself in the torn-up warzones of Jehanna, he became stressed and paranoid, with fight-or-flight instincts triggering almost every time he finds himself in unexpected situations. When he is idle, he suffers from bouts of dissociation and tremors, and when he sleeps, he is constantly haunted by the vivid traumas he has been witness to on the battlefield and during both the Golden March and the Darkest Night. Emile has an affinity for horses. He cultivated his love for riding from an early age, and he forms bonds with his mounts very quickly. Working with horses and talking about horses is quick to make him enthusiastic. The opportunity to be involved with horses was an important factor in his desire to become a knight. According to himself, horses have a tendency to like him, and conversely, he has a tendency to like horses. He also likes archery and hunting.Category:The Daedra Wars Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Knights